Yesterday
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Edward cambio radicalmente al convertirse en la estrella del equipo universitario. La fama se le subió a la cabeza. Dejó de ser quien era y no precisamente para convertirse en alguien mejor. En algún momento ¿Podrá volver a reencontrarse? ABeatleContest


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Nombre de la historia: **Yesterday

**Nombre de la Autora: **dark warrior 1000

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras: **5834

**Rating/Advertencias: **M

* * *

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Yesterday**

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it look as though they´re here to stay_

_Oh, I belive in yesteray_

_Suddenly, I´m not half the man I used to be  
There´s a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

El ulular de las sirenas penetró poco a poco mi mente nublada por el alcohol, los golpes en la puerta se sentían distantes pero sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban ahí… venían por mi.

A duras penas me permitieron ponerme unos jeans, una camiseta y unos tenis antes de esposarme y sacarme a la rastra, estaba tan "puesto" que mi coordinación era nula. El aire de la madrugada se sentía tan frío como mi alma, pero cuando la distinguí de pie entre la gente rodeaba los dormitorios mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi cabeza se despejó súbitamente y tomé clara dimensión de lo que había sucedido y del porque…

Comprobé en carne propia que es cierto el dicho que dice que no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…

Bella y yo nos conocíamos prácticamente de toda la vida, éramos vecinos. Su padre era el jefe de policía y el mío el médico del pueblo. Cursamos el instituto y por supuesto cuando llegó la hora de hacer la universidad nos marchamos juntos. Bella a estudiar letras y yo a seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en médico.

Creo que todos esperaban que el día que nos tocara regresar lo hiciéramos como pareja. Era bastante gracioso ver las miradas suspicaces que nos echaban las cotillas del pueblo cada vez que nos veían juntos… y nos veían seguido dado que éramos inseparables.

De alguna manera siempre la amé, no con ese amor explosivo que te encandila. Lo que sentía cada vez que estábamos juntos era una sensación de tranquilidad y pertenencia. Esa sensación que tienes cuando estás precisamente en lugar en el que tienes que estar. Nunca indagué que era lo que ella sentía por mi, nunca quise arriesgarme a dar un paso en falso y perderla.

Al cambiar el entorno, nuestras vidas también cambiaron radicalmente… tal vez debería decir que mi vida cambió más radicalmente que la de ella.

Bella siguió siendo la inocente y dulce pueblerina que iluminaba los días de todos aquellos que tenían la suerte de conocerla, pero yo poco a poco me fui envileciendo. Es difícil para un chico común llegar a la universidad y convertirse de la noche a la mañana en el mariscal de campo estrella del equipo universitario, ser invitado a todos y cada uno de los eventos y fiestas, que las mujeres te persigan y que no se suba a la cabeza.

Mis días se pusieron frenéticos y poco a poco fui desplazándola de mi vida, dejándola relegada, eligiendo para compartir mis días a mi corte privada, esos que me endiosaban y para los que me veía obligado a representar el papel, que en algún momento del camino se adueñó de mi.

Tal vez fui un idiota egocéntrico o tal vez subconscientemente quise protegerla del ambiente en el cual me había insertado y al que ella no pertenecía, pero mantuve nuestra amistad en las sombras. Ninguno de mis nuevos "amigos" sabía que la conocía y eso me llevó a traicionarla más de una vez durante los primeros tres años que estuvimos allí. Ella se convirtió en mi refugio privado, a su lado podía ser el viejo Edward por un rato… el puerto seguro a donde acudir cuando me veía sobrepasado por las circunstancias, pero quien elegía el como y el cuando era siempre era yo. Bella siempre estaba disponible para mi, sin pedir nada a cambio. Solíamos sentarnos en la sala de su pequeño departamento a disfrutar de las cosas más simples… una comida, una película, un libro… en más de una ocasión se ocupaba de mi cuando llegaba perdido de alcohol, oliendo a los excesos de una noche de fiesta descontrolada.

Era nuestro ritual que cuando al día siguiente lograba abrir los ojos ella me miraba con desaprobación y me entregaba un vaso con su "receta anti resaca" diciéndome- algún día no estaré aquí para alcanzarte antes que te pierdas totalmente Cullen.

A lo que yo simplemente le respondía – cuento con que eso no suceda jamás.

Era habitual en nosotros jugadores y porristas, el grupo alfa , denostar y burlarnos de todos aquellos que no nos rendían culto, los considerábamos de segunda clase. Bella era bastante indiferente, varios de mis compañeros de equipo habían tratado de acercarse a ella pero de alguna forma siempre se había mantenido al margen y por ese simple detalle se había ganado la antipatía del grupo. Todos para uno y uno para todos, parecía ser el lema, de manera que en el momento en que rechazó los avances de Mike y Gareth, selló su destino.

Salíamos de la cafetería una tarde cuando la vimos, caminaba sola rumbo a alguna de sus clases. Mike se acercó a ella y comenzó a manosearla

- Linda, ¿Por qué te resistes?- le preguntó acosándola con su enorme humanidad - Nos lo pasaríamos genial, de hecho podríamos invitar a mi amigo Gareth a la fiesta.

- No me interesa, por favor déjame pasar- balbuceó Bella tímidamente. Mike la ignoró completamente al tiempo que extendiendo masajeó uno de sus pechos. Bella jadeó

- Eso bonita, gime para mi- le replicó- no ves como me pones- le dijo al tiempo que intentaba tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su más que manifiesta erección. Bella estaba aterrorizada, temblaba pero luchaba por soltarse del agarre.- Vamos no te hagas la difícil ¿no ves que te gusta?

- Claro que le gusta Mike- agregó Gareth- no es más que una puta zorra, seguramente debe estar mojada y lista ¿Por qué no lo compruebas y nos cuentas?- Mike bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo que estaban presentes reían y lo alentaban para que fuera por más.

Cada noche, cuando cierro los ojos, revivo la maldita escena. Me quedé allí recostado contra la pared con el resto del team, sin hacer nada para ayudarla. Durante un breve instante ella clavó su mirada en mi y mientras gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro pude percibir claramente cuanto la había herido, la magnitud de su desilusión. Finalmente Mike la soltó con una carcajada y ella se alejó corriendo.

La brecha que se abrió entre nosotros después del incidente fue definitiva, nuestros caminos se separaron completamente. Traté de verla y disculparme pero Bella no atendió el teléfono ni me recibió. Me esquivó como a la peste.

Seguí mi camino tal como venía, barranca abajo para decirlo de alguna manera. Fiestas, sexo de una noche, alcohol, más fiestas, más sexo, más alcohol... un espiral destructivo que fue cobrando poco a poco su precio.

Mi vida estaba llena de actividades pero completamente vacía, nada tenía valor. Día a día me iba mimetizando más y más con el grupo que me rodeaba, viviendo de las apariencias.

En esas circunstancias conocí a Tania, una hermosa zorra pelirroja con cuerpo que invitaba al pecado… y el diablo sabe bien que pequé.

Tania significó un antes y un después en mi existencia. Ella lideraba a las porristas y siempre tuvo claro que le correspondía quedarse con el jugador estrella del equipo, al costo que fuera, el hecho que estudiara medicina significaba un plus que abonaba aún más su determinación. Las circunstancias fueron dándose de tal forma que terminó siendo "mi novia oficial".

Las cosas fueron a mayores cuando quedó embarazada, la muy hija de puta me engañó al decirme que se cuidaba, y yo como buen pueblerino que era, me negué a que abortara. Ergo con el lazo bien ajustado comenzamos a estar juntos. Representábamos el sueño americano de la pareja perfecta y por supuesto éramos la envidia del resto de la universidad pero nuestra intimidad era bien distinta, prácticamente un infierno.

Para poder tolerar la frustración y el ritmo de vida que llevábamos comencé a estimularme de tanto en tanto, necesitaba estar a tono tanto para estudiar como para jugar. Con el paso del tiempo esos espacios se irían haciendo cada vez más frecuentes a medida que necesitaba huir de la mierda que me rodeaba.

Recuerdo perfectamente una tarde en que después de una violenta discusión con Tania di un portazo y salí a correr alrededor el campus. Era eso o golpearla. Exhausto tras dos horas de marcha forzada suficientes para quemar toda la adrenalina del planeta, me apoyé en un árbol tratando de recuperar mi ritmo respiratorio y entonces la vi. Bella se encontraba de espaldas a mi, sentada en un banco leyendo. Habían pasado casi dos años desde el episodio que nos separó y no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi mano en su hombro, pude percibir como se estremecía bajo el peso de mi mano.

- Lo siento tanto- le dije, las palabras que tanto tiempo había guardado, salían ahora de mi garganta. Necesitaba poder decirlas todas antes que ella se alejara una vez más.

- Lo se- me respondió con un suspiro poniéndose de pie. Me quedé allí sentado observando como se alejaba de mi lado una vez más, no pude contenerme y le pregunté

- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- Bella giró sobre sus talones y pude ver como gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Todavía no estoy lista para hacerlo Edward- me contestó prácticamente susurrando la respuesta y dejándome solo con mis demonios.

Pronto descubrí que cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir peor, realmente pueden hacerlo…

Al poco tiempo se hizo público que Tania esperaba mi bebé. Ella se ponía más y más insufrible a medida que su figura iba modificándose y finalmente tuvo que afrontar que no podía seguir ocultándolo y ceder su puesto a la segunda al mando del equipo Lauren.

Nuestros compañeros de equipo organizaron una gran celebración para nosotros pero nada conformaba a Tania, quien comprendió que no le gustaba para nada el precio que había tenido que pagar para echarle el lazo al "jugador estrella" y no dudaba en manifestarse francamente hostil tanto conmigo como con el bebé que estábamos esperando.

Una mañana regresaba de mis clases cuando la encontré llorando desconsoladamente en medio de la sala de mi departamento, al que parecía haber arrasado un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sus padres furiosos le habían retirado todo el apoyo económico con el que contaba, de manera que tuvo que decirle adiós a sus gustos caros, lo que potenciaba más y más su enojo conmigo y con el mundo en general. Noche a noche nuestras discusiones se tornaban más y más fuertes y mi búsqueda de refugio más manifiesta, empecé a beber con más frecuencia buscando perderme en la inconciencia.

Nos mantuvimos juntos por el mero hecho de guardar las apariencias, convivíamos pero manteníamos vidas totalmente independientes. No sabía nada respecto a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, a quien veía o dejaba de ver, si avanzaba o no en su carrera y ella tampoco respecto a mi. No compartíamos absolutamente nada más ni nada menos que la vida que habíamos creado en común y que llegaría al mundo en unas semanas.

Una tarde de septiembre me enteré casualmente que Bella había aprobado su última materia unos días atrás, en algunos meses tendría que presentar su tesis pero su etapa universitaria formalmente había terminado. Se marcharía pronto. Mi mundo se derrumbó ante la sola idea de que la distancia emocional no sería la única cosa que nos separaría… nuestras existencias tomaban rumbos diferentes. Ella había estado cerca en cada una de las etapas de mi vida por más que todos estos meses no cruzáramos palabra. Ella era una constante que estaba a punto de desaparecer y como un rayo me golpeó la epifanía. El amor que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo de lo que jamás quise y pude admitir.

Como un autómata me dirigí a su departamento. Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión de llamar. Por fin lo hice.

- Quise venir a felicitarte, me enteré que terminaste los cursos regulares- ella me hizó un gesto afirmativo y me permitió entrar.

Caminé por la sala en la que tantas veces había estado y me detuve frente a una pequeña estantería. Fije mis ojos en las fotos enmarcadas, mi rostro se veía en muchas de ellas. Con dolor pude percibir claramente el momento en que nos habíamos distanciado. En unas cuatro o cinco de las fotos más recientes ya no estaba ahí. Tomé uno de los cuadros y lo observé con detenimiento. En el se la veía sonriente, apoyada en el pecho un chico que conocía de vista del campus quien la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿Tu novio?- le pregunté tratando de disimular la amargura de mi voz.

- Estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses- me respondió tranquila.

- ¿Eres feliz?- ella suspiró

- Lo intentó- me contestó crípticamente- ¿Qué se siente ser papá?

- No, no lo soy todavía- balbuceé sin atinar a soltar la foto que sostenía en mis manos temblorosas. Una extraña furia mezclada con desasosiego me recorría el cuerpo.

- Edward vas a ser un gran papá- me dijo con ternura

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros. Ella habló primero - Regreso a casa este fin de semana- dijo contestando la pregunta que no había tenido valor para formular- Estoy empezando a empacar todo, Jake va ayudarme con la mudanza.

- No te robo más tiempo entonces- le dije acercándome a la puerta mientras sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba de dolor- solo quería felicitarte.

- Edward- giré para verla y esperé sabía que ella me lo diría sin necesidad de preguntar- Iba a ir a verte antes de marcharme. Quería que supieras que estoy lista para perdonarte- Volví sobre mis pasos y la abracé con fuerza- Voy a estar en casa cuando estés listo para regresar- me susurró. Asentí tratando de decir algo pero las palabras no lograban brotar de mis labios.

- Gracias- le respondí cuando logré que mis cuerdas vocales volvieran a funcionar- no me lo…

- Shh, no hace falta- me interrumpió acariciando mi rostro con ternura. Los sollozos brotaron de mi pecho sin contención. Estuvimos abrazados hasta que logré calmarme y salir de su departamento por mi propio pie.

El viernes siguiente asistí a la fiesta que organizaba la Universidad para los recién graduados. Fui solo, ni siquiera sabía donde o con quien estaba Tania. De alguna manera quise estar ahí para ella, compartir el momento aunque fuera desde lejos. Jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

Me quedé sin aire al verla abrazada a él, riendo y festejando. No pude soportar no ser yo quien ocupara ese lugar, haberla perdido por idiota, saber que el la llevaría de regreso a casa y que tenía muchas chances de acompañarla aún más lejos. El peso de cada una de mis acciones cayó sobre mis espaldas como un yunque, la negué aún cuando mi alma sabía perfectamente lo importante que ella era para mi, elegí estar al lado de una mujer que me era indiferente tan solo porque era lo que un grupo de idiotas esperaba que hiciera, me entregué placer hedonista, contribuí a traer al mundo a un ser inocente para meterlo de lleno en la mierda que rodeaba mi vida y la de su mamá… y bebí como si fuera la última vez deseando no ser conciente, no saber, no ver, no sentir…

Tengo algunos vagos recuerdos respecto a lo que sucedió más tarde esa noche, aunque no demasiados. Se perfectamente que salí de la fiesta completamente borracho y que ciego de dolor destruí todo que encontré a mi paso camino a mi departamento donde después de algunas horas me detuvo la policía.

Me impusieron cargos por destrucción de propiedad ajena, una fianza descomunal y una condena de trabajo comunitario que cumplir, pero tres días después estaba de regreso en mi departamento tras haber superado una resaca de la hostia gracias a no se que menjunje que me administraron mientras estaba detenido.

Las semanas siguiente fueron un torbellino y como cereza del postre Tania hacía las cosas más y más difíciles. No sabía como actuar con ella, nada de lo que hacía parecía caerle bien, si estaba a su lado me maltrataba rogando que le diera espacio para respirar, si la dejaba sola era un hijo de puta insensible, no dejaba de gritar que le había arruinado la vida, si ella no podía dormir ninguno de los dos tenía que hacerlo sin importar que se quedara todo el día en casa y yo tuviera que deslomarme asistiendo a clase, a las prácticas y cumpliendo mi condena. Las cosas iban de mal en peor y de peor a pésimo sin solución de continuidad.

La mañana del sábado las cosas habían sido especialmente difíciles porque Tania estaba en un estado absolutamente emocional, no paraba de llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé tratando de consolarla, resultaba claro que no éramos el uno para el otro pero ella la estaba pasando realmente mal

- Ya falta poco- le susurré mientras masajeaba su espalda dolorida por el peso

- No, no es asi- me respondió sollozando- falta toda una vida y no estoy preparada para afrontarla.

- Shh, es mi bebé también y estaré contigo para ayudarte- realmente lo sentía así, por más que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaran no me desentendería de mi hija o mi hijo.

- No es tan fácil Edward, hay cosas que no te he dicho- me respondió con un hilo de voz

- Dímelas ahora entonces- le respondí tomando una de sus heladas manos.

- Te he engañado horriblemente- un frío me recorrió la espalda, ¿de que mierda me estaba hablando?

- Tania, ¿de que hablas? ¿el bebé es mío?

- Por favor, no dudes por un segundo que eres el padre - me respondió insegura- el bebé es tuyo- respiré aliviado, ella suspiró tratando de tomar fuerzas para hablar- Edward, mis padres no saben que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué?- exclamé perplejo- Entonces porque…

- Nunca se los conté, ellos se pusieron furiosos cuando rechacé una beca para estudiar en Francia- me respondió sin dejarme terminar- Si las cosas entre nosotros fueran distintas no lo dudaría ni por un instante… pero han vuelto a ofrecerme la posibilidad y quiero ir.

- ¿Cuándo tendrías que aceptar?- le pregunté tratando de pensar una solución

- Ya he aceptado, viajo en un mes y medio.

- El bebé…

- Haré de cuenta que lo he dado en adopción- me respondió- No voy ni siquiera a conocerlo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si- me respondió- Edward, una cosa más

- Dime

- Perdona por forzarte a esto- la abracé más fuerte y dejé que llorara sobre mi pecho, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Para ese momento mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Por una parte me sentía feliz al verme libre de una relación que me estaba matando en vida pero por otra estaba aterrorizado pensando en lo que se me venía encima los seis meses que me faltaban para terminar la carrera. Entonces hice lo que únicamente un hombre absolutamente desesperado y a punto de colapsar está dispuesto a hacer, llamé a mi madre.

- Hola mamá

- Edward, ¿ya soy abuela?

- No pero falta poco

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La vas a hacer de todos modos de manera que dispara

- ¿Necesitas refuerzos?

- ¿Intuición de madre o chisme?

- ¿Viaje corto o largo?

- Muy largo

- Mmm, deduzco perspicazmente que necesitas mucha ayuda, en unos días estaré allí con refuerzos.

- Gracias mamá, trae bastante equipaje

- Edward, me alegra que hayas llamado pero si no lo hubieras hecho de todas formas habríamos viajado para estar contigo.

- ¿Bella?

- Si, está muy preocupada por ti

- No lo entenderás, pero agradezco al cielo por ello

- Entiendo más de lo que crees.

- Vengan cuando puedan mamá, un beso para papá.

Corté la comunicación y cerré mis ojos las cosas no podían estar tan mal si Bella preocupada por mi había recurrido a mis padres para que me dieran una mano. Un grito ahogado me saco de mis cavilaciones. Tania había roto bolsa.

El nacimiento de Marie trajo alegría e incertidumbre a mis días… alegría porque mi corazón se derritió de amor desde el primer segundo que la tuve en mis brazos e incertidumbre porque no sabía como le afectaría no tener a su mamá con ella. Fiel a lo que había decidido, Tania firmó los papeles desentendiéndose de ella, y tres días después abandonó el hospital y nuestras vidas convirtiéndome formalmente en un padre soltero.

Mi madre llegó dos días después y entró cual torbellino en mi departamento acompañada de mi padre.

- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña nieta?- preguntó mi madre sin siquiera reparar en mi

- Hola mamá- le dije con sarcasmo- estoy bien, cansado pero me las arreglo- mi madre me devolvió una mirada suspicaz.

- Lo siento hijo pero dejaste de ser el centro de atención- me respondió sonriendo- anda que quiero conocer a la pequeña y a su mamá.

- Tiempo fuera- les dije, sabiendo que no iba a ser tarea sencilla- Tengo algo importante que contarles.

Después de dar las explicaciones del caso, que me aplicaran el "tercer grado" y tener que aplicar mis conocimientos médicos para revivir a mi madre que literalmente se cayó redonda de la impresión fui a buscar a Marie y con cuidado la deposité en sus brazos.

- Mira Carlisle que hermosa es nuestra nieta, es idéntica a Edward- monologó mirando a papá, quien con la mirada le expresó claramente que para él todos los bebes eran iguales y no le veía el menor parecido conmigo. Mi madre lo interpretó a la perfección y dirigiéndose a mi hija le dijo- No te preocupes preciosa los hombres no entienden nada.

- Esme- la reprendió mi padre- no empieces con tus comentarios feministas, ella lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Vas a ver bonita- siguió monologando- la abuela va a hacer de ti una mujer que valga la pena- la acunó con dulzura- para empezar vamos a hacerte fanática de The Beatles- mi padre revoleó sus ojos y yo le sonreí cómplice. Siempre había sido así entre nosotros- Carlisle, mi bolso, desenvuelve el paquete – mi padre le dio lo que le pedía y con toda reverencia mi madre tomó CD y le dijo a mi hija de cinco días- Marie te aseguro que vas a amar las versiones para bebé que han hecho de sus canciones.

Mi madre no debió ser esposa de médico sino sargento de caballería… en pocas horas ya había delineado la estrategia y mi padre, mi hija y yo bailábamos al son que ella tocaba. Ella se quedaría conmigo tres semanas por mes y se llevaría a mi hija la restante para que yo pudiera concentrarme y terminar la carrera sin romper el vínculo con Marie.

El semestre fue una auténtica tortura pero una tarde de junio, después de prácticamente seis años regresé al pueblo. Había salido temprano de la Universidad, apenas me dieron el resultado del último examen, incapaz de soportar un minuto más alejado de todo lo que amaba. Estacioné el auto delante de la casa de mis padres. Mis ojos se desviaron involuntariamente a la casa de Bella y me pregunté si ella estaría allí como una vez había prometido.

Me interné en el jardín y caminé despacio hacia porche. La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de tocar. Mi madre de pie en el umbral me miró ansiosa.

- Tienes un hijo médico- le dije abrazándola

- Oh Edward- balbuceó mientras gruesas lágrimas de emoción surcaban su rostro- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Marie?- necesitaba ver a mi hija. Los últimos quince días me habían resultado insoportables.

- Ven conmigo y por el amor de Dios hazlo en silencio- me dijo tomándome de la mano- Está cortando los dientes y se ha dormido hace un rato- Sin soltarme me arrastró a la sala- Mira- La imagen me shockeó. Junto a la ventana, sentada en la mecedora de mi madre, Bella completamente dormida sostenía a mi hija en iguales condiciones sobre su pecho. Los compases de Yesterday inundaban tenuemente la habitación - Ella se calma cuando está sus brazos.

- ¿La cuida seguido?

- Todos los días cuando vuelve de su trabajo pasa algunas horas con ella- me respondió- Marie la adora.

La imagen que se proyectaba ante mi era tan hermosa, que sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ellas e inclinándome besé la cabecita de mi hija mientras que con mi mano despejaba algunos mechones de su rostro.

- Edward- susurró Bella despabilándose pero con la voz ronca por el sueño. Sin poder contenerme besé suavemente sus labios mientras balbuceaba emocionado- gracias.

Ella me miró con ternura y suavemente me dijo- bienvenido a casa

Había fantaseado una y mil veces durante los últimos meses con grandes escenas románticas, con conquistarla, con seducirla… pero viéndola allí supe que lo que deseaba era que ella me aceptara de regreso en su vida y que formáramos una familia los tres. Por un instante me vi tentado de arrodillarme a su lado y pedirle que se casara conmigo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

En un pueblo las noticias corren como reguero de pólvora, en media hora la casa de mis padres estuvo inundada de vecinos que venían a saludar al nuevo médico y por supuesto cada uno de ellos se encargó de recordarme que Bella se había convertido en una mujer estupenda y que era un idiota si la dejaba marchar.

La peor de todas fue la señora Coope, la secretaria del instituto quien literalmente me arrinconó contra uno de los ventanales y me increpó - Cullen siempre pensé que eras el más inteligente de todos pero realmente me has decepcionado- Me quedé mudo como cuando estaba en segundo grado y después de mandarme alguna de las mías me mandaban a ver al director, realmente resultaba imposible meter un bocadillo cuando la dama en cuestión se decidía a ponerte de vuelta y media- Si no quieres que te la roben realmente vas a tener que moverte rápido. Tu madre te ha estado ayudando pero hay un chico que te está haciendo la competencia, viene a verla fin de semana por medio.

El alma se me cayó hasta los pies, la sola idea de perder a Bella en manos de Jake me resultaba intolerable - ¿Cree que tiene alguna posibilidad?- le pregunté. Si hay alguien cotilla en este pueblo es indudablemente la señora Coope pero también es una de las personas que mejor sabe leer la realidad.

- Niño, ¿no estás escuchando lo que te digo?- me respondió irritada- No nací ayer y se cuando un hombre babea por una mujer. Ese chico se la quiere llevar pero con un poco de ayuda de nuestra parte y si juegas bien tus cartas eso no va a suceder. Ella todavía está aquí y se ha ocupado cada día de díos de tu hija, reacciona chico que ya bastante tiempo has perdido.

En los días que siguieron la vorágine fue total, pero a pesar de ello Bella y yo fuimos encontrando tiempo para estar juntos. Yo la llevaba al trabajo por la mañana y siempre que mi nuevo trabajo en el hospital me lo permitía almorzábamos juntos. Cuando llegaba a casa por las tardes compartíamos un rato jugando con Marie. Pero los momentos que más disfrutaba eran los que compartíamos por las noches sentados en el jardín conversando íntimamente con ella.

- ¿Sigues saliendo con Jake?- le pregunté una noche aterrorizado por lo que pudiera responderme.

- No, simplemente somos amigos- me contestó- Es la comidilla del pueblo, todos se ponen un poquito territoriales cuando viene a veme algunos fines de semana- Sonreí recordando a la señora Coope- ¿y que me dices de ti, extrañas mucho a Tania?- la miré incrédulo… ella pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de Tania…

- Bella, jamás estuve enamorado de Tania- le dije analizando su reacción.

Ella me miró incrédula- Pero…- la interrumpí

- Créeme por favor- le pedí- las circunstancias nos empujaron a vivir juntos pero jamás estuve enamorado de ella.

- Somos un auténtico desastre- me respondió suspirando.

La abracé con más fuerza y acariciando su labio inferior con mi pulgar le susurré- Tal vez simplemente no supimos ver- la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y no logré resistir el deseo de besarla. Ella gimió y se apretó contra mi, encendiéndome aún más.

Sentí llorar a mi hija. Me separé de Bella y aún jadeante de deseo le supliqué- Por favor espérame un minuto aquí. Ella asistió aún agitada.

Caminé hacía la casa y entré a la sala. Mi madre sostenía a Marie en sus brazos- despertó y creo que los ha extrañado- me dijo.

- Está bien mamá, no te preocupes- le respondí tomando a mi hija y colocándola en mi cadera. Caminé hasta el escritorio y saqué la caja con el anillo que había comprado unos días atrás. Respiré profundamente tomando valor y me encaminé a la puerta.

- Suerte hijo- me dijo mi madre mientras nos abrazaba

- ¿Crees que aceptará o debería esperar?- le pregunté inseguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

- Sigue tu impulso, el corazón es sabio y sabe cuando es tiempo de hacer las cosas- me respondió

- Espero no cagarla de nuevo- le contesté tenso.

- Pienso que ella te aceptará, te ama hijo- me tranquilizó

- Dios te escuche- le respondí todavía nervioso.

Atravesé el jardín despacio concentrado en la mujer que descansaba con los ojos cerrados en el banco donde unos minutos atrás nos habíamos besado. Ella abrió sus ojos apenas presintió nuestra presencia. Me senté a su lado con mi hija en mi regazo, la abracé y tomando su mano con la mía le pregunté -Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte con nosotros?

- Claro que si Edward, los amo a los dos.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
